Moments of Life
by Hota
Summary: Snippets of Yuki and Shuichi's relationship spanning anywhere from a few years to a few decades after the end of the anime. Short and sweet with angst to come. Enjoy :D
1. Part One

**AN**: This is going to be a series of snippets expanding over the course of Yuki and Shuichi's lifetime. I don't plan on any chapter being much longer than a page, most likely no longer than 3 at the very most. On a side note, this is written solely for me. This is my view on how they live out the rest of their lives, and instead of making it a long fic, I'm merely taking snippets of it and writing them out whenever I see fit. No it won't all be fluff or romance, but that' just how I decided to start it out; I plan on having a healthy dose of angst along with it.  
I don't know when this will be finished, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, I'm writing this in my spare time between school and other writing projects. C&C is always appreciated, so please review  
Also, this has been posted at Gurabite, I'll be uploading the chaps here regularly until I reach what I have uploaded there.  
**Posted: Dec. 6, 2004**

**Moments of Life **  
**Part One**

Shindou Shuichi peeked into the study that his blonde lover, Yuki Eiri, was currently in, sitting at his desk and typing away at his laptop. He smiled to himself and headed in silently, setting the cup of hot green tea on the desk before moving behind the chair and running his fingers through the author's hair. Yuki had let it grow out over the past couple months so it looked a bit messy, but appealingly so.

Noticing the brief pause in typing, he fought back a soft laugh and let his hands move down, stroking the neck and shoulders and gently massaging them. He loved quiet moments like these. Over the past few years he'd become more and more dependent on these times, the peace and contentment he felt soothing his soul and calming his perpetually rambunctious spirit. He was taller now, standing only a few inches shorter than Yuki after a growth spurt when he'd hit 21. He'd had his 22nd birthday not too long ago, having dyed his hair a dull, dark red with black undertones the day before. He was still amused at the reaction he'd gotten from everyone, since he'd done it on a whim. K had threatened to kill him until the fans had shown they more than liked it.

Yuki had seemed to be pleased with it, too, even going so far as to say it made him look more mature. Shuichi agreed, having begun to think the light pink was getting a bit old, not to mention it made him look like he was trying to look younger than he was. With the red and black he still had a relatively unique and symbolic look – at least he thought so. The red took the place of the pink, keeping the innocent aspect but with less naïveté; and the black was the knowledge and maturity he'd gained.

He sighed softly, tilting his head and continuing to move his fingers over Yuki's shoulders, idly watching the words forming behind the cursor on the laptop monitor. When the older man finally paused some minutes later and reached for the tea, Shuichi grinned and slid his hands down Yuki's chest, resting his cheek against the side of the blonde's head. "Na, Yuki," he purred.

"Hmm?" the novelist hummed in response, taking a sip of the tea.

The singer smiled and tilted his head to nuzzle behind Yuki's ear. "Love you," he whispered, briefly tightening his arms around the other male. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Whatever," came the indifferent reply.

"Spaghetti?" Shuichi asked hopefully, knowing it wasn't at the top of Yuki's favorite foods. "I'll make the garlic cheese bread you like," he added.

Yuki nodded faintly in response. "Sounds good," he replied, reaching up to brush the back of his fingers against the younger male's cheek.

A soft sigh escaped Shuichi at the light touch, tilting his head into it momentarily before slowly straightening and pulling away. He was on his way to the door when a firm grip on his wrist stopped him, causing him to glance over his shoulder questioningly. His violet eyes met amber and locked, not resisting as he was pulled closer. "Yes?" he drawled quietly when their faces were mere centimeters apart.

The singer was answered by soft lips moving against his and he immediately responded in kind, his eyes falling closed as he melted into the kiss. There were no tongues teasing each other or needy passion, nothing more than lips against lips; but it still sent ripples of emotion through the singer with the heartbreaking gentleness of it. He savoured these kinds of kisses, longed for them, loving and hating the way they seemed to tear him into pieces and reconstruct him just a bit differently every time.

They broke apart after an eternal minute, drawing a soft whimper from Shuichi at the break of contact as his eyes fluttered open. He grinned after a moment and placed a wet kiss on Yuki's cheek before heading to the kitchen, humming softly in tune of his lover's "I love you" as he cooked.


	2. Part Two

**AN**: To answer someone who reviewed, yes I plan on having a lot of angst if I ever get around to finishing, but that happens in about... another 7 chapters I believe? With chapters this short, I'm working to set things up so it's not just random angst --shrugs--  
Enjoy and please review X3 **  
Posted: Dec. 7, 2004**

**Moments of Life  
Part Two**

Yuki Eiri yawned quietly and sat back, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair. He'd just completed another chapter on his novel, though he wasn't sure if he should be content with that or not, since it really wasn't anything new. Saving his work, he glanced at the clock and was hardly surprised to see it was near two in the morning; he was used to going to bed at odd times and working around spurts of inspiration.

He shut his laptop off and stood, stretching and wincing slightly as his shoulders popped on his way out of his office. Seeing a faint glow coming from the living room, he headed toward it and glanced in, smirking faintly and leaning against the entranceway at the sight that greeted him.

Shuichi had apparently fallen asleep while watching TV, sprawled out on the couch with one hand dangling to the floor, the other clutching his shirt over his collarbone and his face turned into the back cushions. Yuki stayed where he was, silently watching the subtle changes on the younger man's face from the changing colours on the quiet TV, pushing off the wall long moments later to pick up the remote and turn it off.

That done, he turned to look down at the singer and moved to sit on the edge of the couch, glancing at the hand on Shuichi's chest. He knew very well what that hand was grasping under the shirt: a small charm of two eighth-notes beamed together, tarnished-silver and hooked onto a delicate-looking black chain. It had been a gift from him to the singer on their three-year anniversary, and it had rarely left the slender neck since.

Yuki reached over and lightly brushed his fingers over the back of the younger man's tanned hand, having gradually become more comfortable with casual touching over the past years. It was rather hard not to with such a touchy-feely type of person for a lover. A soft frown of thought tugged at the blond's lips, his mind drifting as he wondered what that word really meant to him. Even after all this time, he still wasn't sure if he truly loved Shuichi or not, though he'd long ago given up trying to deny he felt _something_ for the still-hyperactive man.

He knew he was letting his past have an influence over his life even now, and he wasn't exactly happy with it, but he didn't know any other way to live. He had accepted that Shuichi loved him – or was at least still infatuated enough to stay with him – but beyond that he'd tried not to analyse his own feelings too closely. Old memories tended to surface when he did. And the fact that he'd never really told Shuichi about his past – beyond the cookie-cutter and straight-cut facts version – didn't help that matter any. Yet everyday he could feel his resolve weakening just a bit, could hear the walls he'd built around himself crumbling with every casual touch or affectionate look.

Yuki knew he was just about to the point where he would _have_ to make a final decision; to either acknowledge that he did in fact love Shuichi, or to play the past four years off as nothing more than an extended fling. His hand paused in its slow movements, an ache of disquiet forming in his chest with that thought. Could he live without Shuichi? His immediate response to that was an absolute yes, though he quickly identified that as his pride answering. If he actually thought it over, he honestly knew he couldn't live without the younger man next to him.

He didn't like that, but at the same time he was content, knowing he'd been fortunate enough to stumble upon the sole person who could have ever hoped to get this close to him. He brushed his fingers against the back of Shuichi's, glancing down when they threaded through his and still kept hold of the necklace. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the skin of his lover's neck, snorting softly at the sigh that escaped as a result.

"Wake up," he said, squeezing Shuichi's hand lightly before reaching up to flick his nose.

"Mmnnngh," was the moaned response, followed by the smaller man rolling onto his side and curling into the back of the couch.

Yuki snickered and shifted to lie behind the singer, resting his lips against an ear and slipping his arm around the slim waist, sliding his hand over Shuichi's chest and lightly teasing a nipple. He couldn't help but smirk at the immediate reaction of his lover arching into his touch, the red and black head tilting back with a soft whimper.

Violet eyes fluttered opened and looked back at the blond, smiling faintly as he shifted enough to nuzzle Yuki's neck.

"Now that you're awake, let's go to bed," he murmured quietly, idly rubbing Shuichi's stomach.

The singer pouted briefly – even at 23 he managed to pull that expression off without losing his dignity – before stretching. "Wake me up like that only to tell me to go back to bed..." he complained.

"I'd prefer not to have you complaining in the morning for having slept on the couch," Yuki replied dryly, pulling away and sliding off the couch.

Shuichi followed suit and slipped an arm around his lover's waist as they headed to the bedroom. "I wouldn't complain if you slept there with me," he purred with a quiet laugh, nuzzling Yuki's shoulder before crawling into bed and resting his head on the blond's chest with a yawn. "Night," he murmured softly.

Yuki rested an arm around his lover and stroked his hair, listening as his breathing evened out and feeling his body slowly go limp with sleep. His thoughts continued drifting over their previous course, drawing a sigh of mild annoyance from him before he pushed them to the back of his mind. He'd worry about things like that when the time came; for now he'd satisfy himself with the knowledge that Shuichi was there and didn't seem to want to leave any time soon.


	3. Part Three

**AN**: Just wanted to respond to a review – keep in mind that in the beginning of this, Shuichi is 21-22, which makes Yuki 23-24, so they've been together about three years. And as I said before, this is my view on their lives, and I know that after spending that long with someone, you're bound to soften up to them a bit, ne? :p  
Yup, that's all I wanted to say... Enjoy and review? :D  
**Posted: Dec. 8, 2004**

**Moments of Life  
Part Three**

"True love..." Shuichi mused, staring at the blank notebook lying in front of him. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, idly tapping his pen against the paper, his chin propped up on a fist. "True love is confusing and thrilling..." he murmured, thinking aloud and idly scribbling away. "Makes you feel like you can fly, makes you feel trapped. It's borderline hate, full of despair and joy. It's ups and downs and occasional sideways'. It's snow in July, and clear skies and bright stars at night. It's fireworks and caramel apples, withered flowers and rainy days," he continued, letting the words flow from him freely. "It's hugs and kisses, gentle caresses, a warm body against your own at night, shared secrets..."

He continued writing for a long while, quickly filling one page and then another of whatever came to mind. After half an hour he changed to a clean sheet, looking through everything he'd written as he started creating lyrics. A soft hum soon filled the air, matching the words forming on the page as his feet swung up and down in a counter-rhythm.

Over the years he'd improved at writing lyrics, gaining confidence in himself as _Bad Luck_ stayed popular. It still amazed him that they'd managed to surpass Nittle Grasper and become so famous after such a short time – and were still going strong. It seemed unreal, and sometimes he still felt like he was living a dream; afraid that he'd suddenly wake up and find himself still in high school, having been daydreaming it all during class.

Rolling onto his back and sprawling out, the singer put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. The apartment felt empty with Yuki gone, but he knew the author would return tomorrow night after a meeting with his publisher about translating his books into English and French. Even though Yuki continued writing romance novels, he'd started incorporating things that had happened in his own life while still maintaining a dark theme and bittersweet ending. For some reason, his fans never seemed to tire of it, seeming to always hope for one with a happy ending. Shuichi snorted softly at that thought, knowing the world was more likely to come to an end than Yuki writing a happy ending for one of his novels.

He sat up as he heard the sound of the front door opening, immediately thinking someone was breaking in before calming himself; there were at least three people besides himself and Yuki who had a key to their apartment. Jumping up, he ambled into the living room and to the door, blinking in surprise when he saw his lover setting his bag down and slipping his shoes off.

"Yuki?" he asked softly, tilting his head questioningly. "Why are you home early? Did the meeting not go well?" he asked.

The blond glanced up and looked at Shuichi for a moment before giving a slight shake of his head. "It went better than expected," he replied, brushing past the younger male and heading to the kitchen for a drink.

"Really? That's great! Why don't we order out to celebrate?" he suggested, following behind and slipping his arms around his lover's chest, gently nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Order what?"

"Hmm... Sushi?"

"You order while I shower," replied Yuki, pulling away and turning to brush a brief kiss against Shuichi's temple before heading to do so.

The singer smiled and snatched up the phone, quickly placing their order plus a bottle of red wine before grinning mischievously and heading to join Yuki in the shower to welcome him home properly.


	4. Part Four

**AN**: ...Gods this is so fluffy --dies-- Enjoy the fluff while you can X3  
**Posted: Dec. 9, 2004**

**Moments of Life  
Part Four**

Yuki inserted his key in the hole and turned the lock, slipping his shoes off once he was inside his apartment. He tossed his keys onto the hall table and ran a hand through his hair, a bit drained after spending the past 2 hours with his sister and Touma. As much as he loved them – though he'd never admit it – they still wore on his nerves with their constant questions; though they'd at least stopped hammering him about how to lead his life and fussing over whether he was doing well or not. For that he was grateful.

Hearing music drifting from the kitchen, he raised an eyebrow and warily went to inspect, half-expecting to find his kitchen a mess. Even though Shuichi had gotten better at cooking, he still had mishaps every now and again. Quietly opening the door, he found his lover thoroughly focused on whatever it was he was stirring in a large white bowl, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth.

The author couldn't suppress a slight smile at the sight, tilting his head toward the radio and silently approving of the choice of music. It seemed Shuichi had taken a liking to classical music – ever since it had been playing in the background when things had gotten a bit steamy in his office a few months ago.

Yuki watched as the singer finished stirring and reached for the bag of flour, starting to carefully pour it into a measuring cup, still utterly oblivious to the blond's presence. Smirking faintly, he pushed off the wall and headed over. "So what's the occasion?" he asked, completely caught off guard by the way Shuichi jumped in surprise and spun around, filling the air with a thick white cloud of flour in the process.

The novelist blinked, his lips twitching slightly as a strange sensation built in his chest. The way Shuichi was looking at him with an adorably shocked and wide-eyed expression, coupled with the white powder settling in his hair and on his face, soon had an unfamiliar sound escaping his throat. Within moments Yuki Eiri was bracing one arm against the wall, his other around his waist as he genuinely laughed for the first time in close to ten years – a deep, rich laugh that was slightly husky from disuse.

Shuichi's eyes widened even more as he slowly moved toward his lover, the corners of his own mouth turning up a bit as what was happening sank in. "Yuki...?" he asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly with his own suppressed laughter. He blinked a few times and shook his head, a few faint puffs of white cloud falling from his hair in the process.

Yuki shifted to lean back against the wall, his head falling forward as he wrapped his other arm around his waist as well, the unfamiliar, almost ticklish feeling in his stomach seeming to only make him laugh harder. He felt the younger male lean against him and heard his laughter, tilting his head and closing his eyes as he buried his face against Shuichi's neck, not caring about the flour that got on him as a result. They stood like that for a while, eventually calming down enough so only a few chuckles escaped every so often.

"I like your laugh..." Shuichi murmured softly after a long moment, a wide smile playing over his lips as he kissed Yuki's temple.

"Don't get used to it," the author replied dryly, a barely perceptible hoarseness to his voice. His expression was back to normal, the only things giving away his sudden outburst of laughter the amusement still evident in his eyes and a faint upturn of the corners of his lips.

Shuichi sighed softly and nuzzled his lover's shoulder, quickly tilting his head to nip the blond's earlobe. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly happy with having heard it at least once," he replied. "And I'm not going to forget it," he added, wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

"Mmm... You never answered my question," Yuki said, reaching up to brush some flour off the other man's nose and snickering when he only managed to smear it more.

The singer's eyes widened and he quickly pulled back, tugging Yuki with him and shooing him toward the door. "It's a surprise! Out, out, and don't come back until I tell you," he said with a laugh, pushing his lover out of the kitchen and giving him a sound kiss on the lips before turning around to go back to work.

Yuki stared at the closed door with a raised eyebrow for a moment before sighing, shaking his head with a quiet snicker before heading to his office; knowing perfectly well Shuichi was attempting to make him a birthday cake. He sat down and winced faintly at his sore stomach muscles, another soft laugh escaping him at the memory. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd laughed, but he knew he'd sorely needed it; needed the knowledge that he was still even capable of laughing. Shuichi had given that to him, and that was the best gift he could have ever asked for.


	5. Part Five

**AN**: Lalala nothing to say o.O; Except that the flame I got on this was terribly amusing XD  
**Posted: Dec. 10, 2004**

**  
Moments Of Life  
Part Five**

Shuichi lightly traced a finger over Yuki's parted lips, watching the play of moonlight over his lover's face as he let his mind replay the events from earlier that evening. He'd noticed differences in the way Yuki had been treating him lately and he still wasn't exactly sure what had brought it on, but he supposed it was their changing relationship. At first he had thought nothing of it, figuring it was just a sign that he'd managed to get that much closer to the other man, but he knew now that was only partly true; knew that Yuki had in fact been working up to telling him everything.

His heart still ached from the way Yuki had looked when telling him. It had been different from the time when the man had first talked about his past with him, after taking him on that date and showing him the picture afterwards while they stood looking out at the ocean. Then Yuki had spoken so nonchalantly, so carelessly about it, it hadn't seemed real. This time the novelist had started from the beginning, telling Shuichi everything that had lead up to that event and what he'd gone through.

There had been no tears, but the distant look in Yuki's eyes as he'd talked had frightened the vocalist enough that he hadn't been able to bring himself to touch his lover at all until he'd finished; partly afraid that doing so would cause the older man to stop. So he'd listened silently, letting Yuki's words fill in the gaps and let him understand the novelist that much more.

Afterwards they'd sat in silence for a long while, Shuichi nestled in the corner of the couch with Yuki's head settled on his lap. _"I won't leave you... I won't use you like he did..."_ he'd said softly, brushing his fingers through his lover's blond hair in a continuous motion.

"_Shut up, brat..."_ was the murmured reply, as the older man's eyes closed briefly before he had pushed himself up and headed to his office.

Shuichi sighed softly and trailed feather-light touches over the sleeping blond's cheek before brushing his bangs back. Could he promise something like that? It wasn't that he had any doubts about his feelings for Yuki, it was just sometimes... it felt like they were fighting an uphill battle, and half the time he was dragging the novelist behind him. He knew Yuki loved him, even if the author was still trying to deny it, but once in a while, he just wanted to hear the words; to be told straight forwardly that he wasn't just living a dream and making an absolute fool of himself thinking he was wanted there... But they'd made it this far, hadn't they? They'd had some rough times, the typical bumps on the road, but nothing major enough that they hadn't been able to come through.

Maybe what they needed now was another change. Yuki had finally let Shuichi through the door to his past, even if it was for just a few moments. What mattered is that he'd done it on his own; the singer had ceased asking about or mentioning the author's past some time ago.

The younger male shifted and nestled his head on his lover's shoulder. He'd been meaning to start calling Yuki by his real name for a while now; maybe this was his chance to do so.

"I'm not going to leave you until you throw me out the window, Eiri..." he whispered, pressing his lips against the blond's shoulder before closing his eyes.


	6. Part Six

**AN**: Enjoy and please review! 3  
**Posted: Dec. 11, 2004**

**Moments of Life  
Part Six **

Shuichi hummed softly to himself as he ambled back to the bedroom after making a late breakfast, knowing Yuki had gone to bed late and wanting to surprise him. He peeked into the bedroom, grinning when he spotted the author huddled under the blankets on his stomach with his head buried under the pillows. He'd gotten used to his lover's sleeping positions and knew when Yuki – Eiri – slept like that, he was usually in a light sleep after getting plenty of rest.

Slipping quietly into the room, he crawled onto the bed and over to the blond, gently tugging the pillow away and leaning down to nuzzle one of those sensitive ears. "Wake up, Yu-Eiri," he said, quickly correcting himself. He was promptly rewarded with a half-moan half-sigh before Eiri sleepily reached for the covers and pulled them over his head.

"G'way, brat," came the murmured response.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow briefly in amusement. Letting his eyes skim over Eiri's covered form, he smirked and reached down to lightly pinch just below the other man's ribs.

Eiri twitched and attempted a growl, annoyed when it came out sounding more like a gurgle as he reflexively shifted onto his side and curled up. He tugged the covers off his head and sent a sleepily baleful glare to the younger male, not appreciating the singer's rich laughter at his expense.

"I still can't believe you're so ticklish..." the darker-haired man said with a grin, reaching over to brush his fingers through Eiri's blond strands.

The novelist sneered faintly and sat up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes before glancing at Shuichi peripherally. He raked his eyes over the slim form, enjoying the sight of the bare chest and appealing position as a small smirk formed on his lips. Before the younger male could react, he'd shifted and pinned Shuichi beneath him, trapping his wrists with a hand as the other danced across his toned stomach.

"Eiri!" the singer protested with wide eyes before he dissolved into a fit of laughter, squirming beneath the taller man in vain.

The blond continued tickling the other male mercilessly for a long moment, eventually stilling his hand and lightly stroking Shuichi's sides, watching in satisfied amusement as the vocalist gasped for breath. "I think that's adequate payback," he finally murmured, leaning down and brushing their lips together teasingly.

"Hidoi..." Shuichi replied breathlessly, his mouth opening eagerly at the kiss before pouting at the loss of contact. A soft moan escaped as it was quickly reestablished, his eyes falling to slits as he relished the feeling of warm lips on his, shifting to slip a leg around one of Eiri's. "Mm, love you," he murmured once they broke apart, nuzzling the blond's cheek with something close to a purr.

"I smell breakfast..." Eiri said quietly, tilting his head to nip at the singer's neck. His free hand traced lazy patterns over the other male's stomach, enjoying the way it quivered faintly beneath his touch.

"I made pancakes and eggs."

"Burn anything?"

Shuichi growled playfully. "Just yours."

"Guess I'll be eating yours then," Eiri replied with a faint smirk. With that, he released his lover's wrists and rolled off the bed, heading into the kitchen with Shuichi close behind.

The singer reached out and lightly pinched the blond's ass, not able to help himself. He snickered at the way the author jumped in surprise and turned a mild glare on him, cackling and hurrying into the kitchen as he decided he'd found one of the best ways to start the morning.


	7. Part Seven

**AN**: This chapter was inspired by my 5 year old niece... I was in the kitchen and I heard her tell my mom that she had two boyfriends now and I was just like 'o.O; ...Riiiiight...' And then I found it really depressing that my niece has more of a love life than I do XD! So anyway, yeah... Yay for fluff and dammit I swear I will get to the angst soon! u.u;;  
**Posted: Dec. 13, 2004**

**Moments of Life  
Part Seven**

Eiri sighed and lit up another cigarette, glancing at Shuichi from the corner of his eye before looking back to Mika. They'd been sitting there for close to twenty minutes and she still had yet to get him to agree to watch his niece for a day.

"I don't see why you can't just hire someone," Eiri finally said, blowing out a lungful of smoke.

Mika glared mildly from across the kitchen table. "I am _not_ leaving my child with someone I hardly know," she replied firmly, before pausing for a moment with a soft snicker. "Which makes it ironic that I'm asking you of all people," she murmured.

"Indeed," the blond replied dryly, not affected in the least by the older woman's look; they'd grown immune to each other's death glares long ago.

"It wouldn't kill you, you know... You hardly ever see her anyway. At this rate, she's going to grow up not even knowing who you are."

Eiri glanced away at that, slouching a bit in his chair as he crossed his legs and took a long drag off his cancer stick. He felt Shuichi rest a hand on his thigh and sighed quietly. The singer had already made it known that he loved Kira to death and didn't mind watching her, and they both knew the writer had a soft spot for her. "Just one day," he finally said. "And I'm not changing any diapers," he added.

"So charming, Eiri," the brunette said with a sigh, taking a sip of her tea. She shifted and propped her chin up with her fist as her eyes flicked between the two lovers, a rather mischievous look entering her dark-blue eyes. "You know, you used to be so cute..." she continued, ignoring the sharp look her brother sent her way. "Remember your first girlfriend?"

The blond growled quietly, the noise turning into something close to a moan as Shuichi leaned forward with interest. "First girlfriend?" the singer asked, and Eiri knew he wouldn't be able to change the topic.

"Oh yes," Mika said with a faint smug look. "First grade, I believe, wasn't it, Eiri?" she asked sweetly, not waiting for an answer. "They were so cute together. Eiri went around proclaiming her to be his wife."

Shuichi laughed and glanced at his lover in amusement. "Should I be jealous? You never went around proclaiming your love for me," he said, a look of mock-hurt crossing his features.

"I think saying it on national television took care of that," Eiri replied dryly, reaching behind him to flick the ashes off his cigarette into the trash.

The younger male made a face and stuck his tongue out, turning back to Mika with a grin. "And here I thought his life was miserable in school."

Mika flicked her fingers lightly. "Not in primary school; he was quite the lady's man. I swear it runs in the family," she replied dryly, rolling her eyes faintly as Shuichi snickered.

"I'm still within hearing range, you know," Eiri spoke up, glaring at them both. "Should I leave you to discuss my early love life in peace?"

"Yes," they replied in unison.

The blond sneered faintly and uncrossed his legs, muttering something about traitors as he stood. He headed to his office and put his cigarette out as he sat, pointedly ignoring the sounds of Shuichi's rich laughter and Mika's lighter one drifting in from the kitchen. He was almost disappointed that the two had started getting along for reasons such as this, though the fact that his sister was no longer hounding him to break it off with the singer cancelled that sentiment out.

Turning his attention to his laptop, he focused on his current storyline, keeping half an ear tuned into the situation in the other room. When he heard the front door close some time later, he was surprised to find he'd lost himself in his writing for close to an hour. He glanced up when Shuichi entered a few minutes later and walked over, settling himself in the author's lap.

The singer immediately sealed their lips together, tangling his fingers in the silky blond strands as he leisurely kissed his lover. He broke the contact after a long moment, looking up with an amused smile playing over his lips. "So I hear you and your girlfriend used to watch the Muppets together," he said, his voice quavering a bit with suppressed laughter.

Eiri growled in annoyance, barely resisting the urge to shove the slighter man into the floor. "I'm never leaving you alone with my sister again," he muttered.

Shuichi whined quietly and nuzzled the blond's cheek. "But the stories are so adorable!" he replied, laughing softly. "Hungry? Let's go out for dinner," he said, changing the topic before he got smacked.

"What do I get for putting up with you in public?"

"Me for dessert?" the singer purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You think that's incentive enough?" Eiri asked skeptically.

The singer growled playfully and nipped a sensitive ear before quickly hopping off his lover's lap. "Isn't it?" he asked cheekily, laughing and dashing out of the room when Eiri got up after him. "I want hamburgers!" he called back from the bedroom.

The blond sighed quietly and closed his laptop with a slight shake of his head. "Bring my keys with you, then," he called back, making a mental note to threaten Mika for making up stories about him.


End file.
